


海

by Mcdull



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdull/pseuds/Mcdull
Summary: 寫這篇文字的時候，放的bgm是《一生所愛》，內心想的歌詞卻是「就算你壯闊胸膛不敵天氣，兩鬢斑白都可認得你。」
Relationships: Arjen Robben/Robin van Persie, Mark van Bommel/Arjen Robben
Kudos: 2





	海

**Author's Note:**

> 寫這篇文字的時候，放的bgm是《一生所愛》，內心想的歌詞卻是「就算你壯闊胸膛不敵天氣，兩鬢斑白都可認得你。」

海實際上沒有那麼大，使它顯得大的是它預示的朝向、綿綿不倦的起落和守海的痴者。阿爾揚·羅本自詡不是欺瞞的人，划定南北方與其說是孩童的把戲，倒不如說是堅守著的可笑的刻板印象。一個意義上，他職業生涯里的南方，已經透支掉他所有的好運氣。

「過來點兒，」一個輕快的聲音打斷他，「為什麼不呢？」  
他迅速報以一個和善的笑，不動聲色地回收遐想，往聲音的來源挪動些許，直到左肩被一個自下而上的力量沉了沉，又在一陣閃光後松開。白色球衣的主角自顧不暇，像往常那樣握個撞肩，「玩得開心！」留下一個被緊身款衣服勾勒詳盡的胖背影。總不該這樣的，他想。但與其要求不這樣，倒不如說是無法抵抗終有一日到來的身材侵襲。他終於感到自己是在富氧地吐著泡泡，裝著很投機的樣子四面得體談吐，心底上空卻平靜而蒼涼。

「情緒還是那麼上臉。」范博梅爾適時地踩住他的熱身球，波瀾不驚地直視他，「讓我猜猜，拉法用什麼方式聯繫上你的？固定電話？郵件？」  
他裝作沒有聽到前半句話的樣子聳聳肩，擺出一個無所謂的姿勢，然而身體自覺地站到范博梅爾的並排來，盡可能多地逃避視線。  
捲髮男人怎麼會識不破這番徒勞之舉，「你真的準備好了嗎？」他用熟悉的口吻點評道，眼神卻示意場上遙遠的，另一端的長臉灰髮男人：「有些事，不能強求。」  
「我不明白你在說什麼。」他強硬地撐著，確是只通透了半分，但話術不得不承認是越來越趨近視線的聚焦者了。

范博梅爾輕笑一聲，腳側把球撥還給他，「去，切一個我瞧瞧。」於是他也真的去划了一次完美的內切線，又顛顛地帶球小跑回來，像兒時在北方的母隊訓練還要兼職球童，換來范博梅爾誇張地拍掌兩次：「我主要是提醒你，拉法的比賽從五點改到三點了。」  
他難得失態，「怎麼沒人通知我？」  
「不錯，你果然沒看郵件。」范博梅爾笑得曖昧，「消息不靈通就學會自己偶爾也看看郵箱好嗎——」  
「以及，過來人經驗，分居適可而止。」  
他被說得啞口，那頭廣播恰好開始倒計時，順水推舟被范博梅爾推回更衣室，「待會兒出場的時候有大頭cam，記住別太臉臭。」他本想回懟「有沒有人說你的囉嗦很勸退PSV小孩」，轉眼又變得沒有立場。腳趾抽筋的信號再次在他的腦中反復橫跳，他明知這不是真的，卻沒來由地回到昨晚的夢里，守海的痴者叮囑他，「不要回來，再回來就離不開了。」  
  
他索性真的跑去游泳和滑雪，應和私教方案補充自己的關鍵部位注意事項，但最終不得不反應過來不必再十二分謹慎了，他再沒有必須為誰負責的合約。真不像是人干的事兒，他吐槽自己說，開始用浪蕩登徒子的要求規訓生活了嗎。然後長臉灰髮的故人再次無端闖入他的視野——好吧，他承認，這是他的分居對象。他們的分居毫無理由且順理成章。像漫長拍拖中的分手一樣，漫長婚後的某天，分開一下嗎？一聲應答，便迅速以職業規劃為名分隔兩地。老友場合的相遇也沒有過多辯解，反正沒有人不說他們天下無雙，終生成就獎的獎杯確實還老老實實放在一起，范德法特告別賽上的配合也天衣無縫，慶祝的擁抱也水到渠成，只是人分開了，從來只是人分開了。

「好巧。」他主動開口。  
「不巧。」范佩西回答他。「我們公認的滑雪勝地，你忘了？」  
他乾笑一聲，試圖轉移這個話題，但顯然新話題更不怎麼樣：「你的新活兒不錯。」  
「謝謝。」范佩西笑得很真誠，這令他想起范德法特賽事那天半場，范佩西玩心很重的顛球。球高高躍起又落下，每一下都準確無誤落在腳背，然後再次飛到看台的高度，再次下落被范佩西操控。每當他覺得這像一種什麼暗示，就為自己的怪奇驚異起來，如同無腳的鳥時刻提心吊膽，怕哪天就被浪潮吞沒了只剩眼睛。

「你也應該找點快樂的事。」范佩西繼續說著，嫻熟遞過一支能量棒。  
「滑雪不快樂嗎？」他溫吞地反問，帶著一分心虛，三分不確定，剝開包裝咬下一口。  
「我不是說滑雪，我是說當教練，哎呀也不是，」范佩西被自己直白的口笨氣到咬舌頭，好笑地拍大腿，他總算有點後知後覺面前這個人是范佩西，而不是范博梅爾，或者庫伊特的角色偏差。  
下一秒范佩西就直接抽掉他的滑雪帽，又恨又親暱地揉他腦勺，「靠，我真是懷疑你開解完我，就自己自閉了。」  
一驚一乍地搞得他也又昏頭又想罵人，咬著牙根問你到底想先來一發還是先說正事。  
范佩西笑眯眯地啵的親他腦門，「我想干快樂的事。」  
  
久違的滾到一起令范佩西雀躍，而范佩西興奮的結果，就是他根本沒法做到不坦誠。  
隔著落地窗，他們在整片雪山面前追逐啃噬唇舌，黏膩津液甚至在陽光的照射下泛起光澤。過了好一陣他們才認清雙雙沒有刮鬍子的事實，但沒有誰捨得捨棄當下的一觸即發跑去刮個十分鐘鬍子。他好笑地看著嬌慣的范佩西坐起身扮出生氣的樣子，氣鼓鼓地說，「今天換我做top。」  
這倒令他意想不到。

攬著范佩西肩膀的手落到腰間，他問，「那你帶潤滑劑了沒有？」  
「帶了！」范佩西裝不下去，又換回兜不住笑的樣子，「快誇我常做準備，做愛有方。」  
然而事實也不容許他再問出別的問題，他閉著眼睛享受嘴唇被范佩西吮吸的針織感，然後范佩西帶了薄繭的手指撩起他褲頭，用指尖感受他的人魚線仍能一如既往隱沒在褲沿。他被許久未曾有的撩撥震得低低呻吟一聲，再便是范佩西傾身過來，壓著他的胯骨摩挲。他又見到那天夢中的海景了。他站在守海的老人身邊，很徬徨地問怎麼辦呢，還要不要去呢？老人又只說海那面是北方，不要回來，再回來就離不開。

范佩西看得見他的分心，很想問他後不後悔，他太久沒有成為被親友們疼惜的那一個。張揚驕縱的范佩西得到的偏愛他得不到，他也從來不強求。范佩西真想問他後不後悔，後不後悔為了顧及自己的退役情緒說分居，後不後悔為了照顧同輩親友的意志在同個時期宣佈退役。范佩西知道他從來清醒，從來有詳細的人生規劃，就像他即使在范德法特告別賽上有那樣嫻熟的表現，也還能慈善游泳滑雪愛好以及做少年隊教練井井有條一個不落，閉口不提自己的渴望。可是范佩西知道他明明可以過分一些，大膽一些，甚至拋下大家一些，想要的最高榮譽，不是跟同輩一起得到也沒有關係，至少范佩西覺得沒有關係。他跟包括范佩西自己在內的同輩不一樣，他忠實於職業生涯的心氣和命格遠沒有他自己所想象的虛無。儘管他面前有一片海，但范佩西不想他後悔。

范佩西不知道能做什麼，只好把濕吻化作頸側咬吻，這般嘴唇與淺淺深深溝壑紋理貼合，才真正令范佩西有了他活生生在面前的實感。此前的他，想跟大家保持一致的念想已經快把他徹底拉到水面底下，浸到他的心魂，不再是范佩西記憶中的，那個在職業球場上踐行未完意志的他。

范佩西於是整整澆淋了滿一管潤滑液，膩到他忍不住伸手攥著范佩西手腕低罵。范佩西親親他又嗔著說什麼「配合我嘛」，然後抬高他的腿搭到肩上，手指像海潮一樣，指節浸泡豐沛，卡著他的臀縫探進甬道里。他的軟肉磨過范佩西銳利的骨節，濕淋淋地含住，范佩西空出的手就去圈他露在外面的性器。

他一邊在腦里揶揄操控著自己身體的莽莽怯怯的愛人不行，一邊又被范佩西曲起手指的翻攪漏下短促的喘息，他感到口乾舌燥。親密關係里一向更為主動的他再也忍不住，拉低范佩西腰肢，要在他的唇舌里汲取水源。他們在暖氣充足的房間里淌著汗，卻親到胯部都嵌在一起。范佩西的手順勢從莖體往上撫摸，到他胸前又愛又恨地揉捏掐摸，毫不生疏。

內里又加一指，他感到穴口都被撐薄了，卻仍把范佩西的手指箍得緊緊的。兩具沒有老去痕跡的軀體彼此交換體溫，才讓這一對奔波愛侶有了安全感的互相傳輸。他閉緊眼睛，有一些浪花暈染開來，明明不是很激烈的性愛，猶有衝刷全身的震蕩。范佩西指腹滑過凸起又屈指按壓，他便兀地腰身弓起，層層疊疊上湧，裡裡外外都是漿水迸發，像吐真劑。  


但結束分居的不可抗力遠比他們所能想象的強大得多，沒人想到會有這樣的2020。

范佩西強硬規定他一定要接電話，必須保證至少一台電子設備24小時有電，最後倒只剩讓他習慣facetime有點難度。他完全明白愛人的好意，只是不知道怎麼解釋自己該處理的手頭瑣屑也很多，責任心敦促他緩慢交接，慢到范佩西威脅他要衝破防疫令過來。他想起滑雪那天，後來他們還是又做了一次，是他把范佩西摁到大玻璃上做的，有來有往的寵愛使范佩西十分饜足，在他耳邊吐氣。

他說，「還是不對，很不對，你怎麼保證滑雪一定會碰得到我？」  
范佩西笑得燦爛，「我怎麼會找不到你呢？」  
他只好說，「我想先試試，不試試怎麼知道呢？」  
范佩西翻白眼，「真有你的，比我還難搞。」  
他也不會想到范佩西的好奇心和找尋心也很強，很快便聽到范佩西說著擔任費耶諾德前鋒教練來炫耀。他哭笑不得，心下卻加緊了和拜仁慕尼黑的聯絡事宜。最後他跟隨拜仁慕尼黑訓練的新聞都出來了范佩西才知曉，范佩西一面狂說我居然是最後一個知道的我生氣了生氣了，一面說，或許你想跟范博梅爾再聊聊。  
  
打通電話第一句，范博梅爾輕飄飄地，「看來分居結束了。」  
雖然早有預料范佩西的串通，他還是說，「我以為隱居得很好。」  
「但你不知道接下來要往哪去。」范博梅爾截斷他的話，不等他扯遠。等了幾分鐘，才聽到他長長的一聲嘆息，仿若從咸腥的海風中傳來。

他感到苦澀。荷蘭人是戀鄉的，他也不例外。只是同輩的事業重心早已盡數回歸荷蘭，亨特拉爾早回了阿賈克斯，范德法特偶爾到克魯伊夫球場做做解說順帶成為吉祥物，庫伊特和范佩西在費耶諾德退役後執起教鞭，斯內德是烏德勒支的高層，獨余他在異鄉的巴伐利亞州盤旋斟酌，戀戀不捨。他不是沒有信念的，拜仁慕尼黑趁著他的蹭訓練趁熱打鐵一段時日了，而他夢里長久地有兩個方向，正正是他的兩支母隊。他本來摸不准電話要打向何處，且范佩西的建議暫時未足以消解他的困苦，又因著他知道范博梅爾，他的這位良師益友，如今並不到好過的程度。埃因霍溫不如格羅寧根天氣冷，卻比格羅寧根少了一絲熟悉的溫度。關於范博梅爾的離開，他認為是一種損失，他一面不知道范博梅爾會不會成為埃因霍溫的說客，一面拿不准自己會不會參與進遺憾的一部分。

「飛利浦球場是我生命中最重要的球場不假，」范博梅爾平靜地，帶著一種不容置喙，卻話風一轉，「但你記不記得，那晚的漢堡港？」  
「拉法真會挑時間，水淋淋的大週末，踢完之後我們去繩索街的詛咒酒吧，海風吹得我頭暈。」  
他一陣心悸，又聽范博梅爾一字一頓，「你早就決定好了，不是嗎？」  
他只好很急切地，重複那晚酒後一樣的話，也跟詢問夢裡守海的老人一樣的話，「那麼如果我過不去，過不去怎麼辦呢？」

那時的范博梅爾答，「了不起的小飛俠怎麼會過不去呢？」  
但此刻的范博梅爾問，「啤酒和帆船，你選哪個？」  
他知道他不能選啤酒，啤酒是他在原地徘徊的羈絆，選了啤酒便會錯過最後的爭渡，但他更不能選帆船，選了帆船就會錯失彼岸的愛人。他的再續命他做無腳的鳥，要麼飛，要麼死。

可是范博梅爾喚醒他，「親愛的，那不是海啊。」是的，就像漢堡港還未面對北海，只在易北河畔，那根本不是他所夢見的、所畏懼的，無法跨越的海。一個大陸，一條國界線的南部到北部的距離，不是一片海洋的距離。正如他回到北部再出發，不是離開，更不是辜負名望、背信棄義、踐踏期待。海包容所有的預判，而他夢裡的海那邊之所以是北方，是因為他的心留在了北方的城市。因此他不是不能選，而是不必選。他可以既要酒又要帆，然後繼續奔赴，不必懼怕不被愛。

2020年6月28日，阿爾揚·羅本宣佈復出並加盟格羅寧根俱樂部，次日俱樂部季票銷售額新增兩千餘張。

他好像逐漸聽懂那天來自范佩西，他最赤誠的愛人的凝視了。高潮來臨的時候他想向愛人求一個最愛的承諾，但范佩西不允。饒是范佩西是愛情裡最不羈的狂人，也怕一句宣言束縛了他嗎？不是這樣的。

范佩西說，「我最愛你的時刻，還遠未到來。」  
是你所有的球迷，與我一起，未來的每一天，每一次日月星辰流轉，都將是我更愛你的時分。  
  



End file.
